Les espoirs d'Helga Poufsouffle
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Quand la construction de Poudlard se termina, Helga eut espoir qu'une nouvelle ère se lève pour les sorciers et sorcières. Malheureusement elle vivait dans un monde bien trop sombre pour que l'espoir puisse demeurer.


**Hé oui, encore un OS alors que je devais vraiment me secouer pour continuer l'écriture de l'Épopée des Fondateurs... Pour le coup je n'ai d'autres excuses qu'une brusque inspiration pour écrire cet OS donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ? Woah ! Quelle surprise...**

* * *

**Les espoirs d'Helga Poufsouffle**

Il y a longtemps, la magie était acceptée chez ceux qu'on appelait les moldus. C'était à une époque où on ne mourrait pas brûlé sous prétexte qu'on était au service d'une entité démoniaque.

Helga Poufsouffle n'avait jamais connu cet âge d'or de la magie mais, durant sa jeunesse, rêvait souvent que cela se produise dans un futur proche. Quand bien même elle savait que c'était utopique de croire en cela. Ses parents la réprimandaient souvent pour être si optimiste, au lieu de privilégier la méfiance et la prudence. Ils disaient qu'espérer ne lui permettrait pas de mener une vie paisible pourtant ce fut toujours plus fort qu'elle.

Helga ne cessa jamais d'espérer. Autant en la bonté des moldus qui, chaque jour semblaient haïr de plus en plus les êtres magiques qu'en une vie où on pourrait pratiquer de la magie sans craindre la mort. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à cacher sa magie toute sa vie.

C'était idiot comme désir, elle s'en rendait bien compte mais c'était le rêve d'une petite fille naïve qui voulait que sa famille puisse vivre heureuse et en paix.

. . .

Helga ne s'était pas rendue compte de combien il était difficile pour d'autres de vivre en dissimulant leurs pouvoirs. Pour elle, cela lui venait naturellement parce qu'elle n'était pas intéressée à apprendre tout ce que la magie pouvait lui permettre de faire. Elle ne s'en servait qu'occasionnellement, notamment parce qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie des moldus de son village et que ce serait de la folie d'utiliser de la magie avec eux dans les parages.

Sa famille lui disait toujours de ne pas trop s'approcher des moldus parce que sous leurs airs gentillets et guillerets se cachaient de véritables monstres. Helga n'y croyait pas un instant. On ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être si amical.

Cela avait créé des tensions avec sa famille, notamment sa sœur. Sa sœur qui, entièrement de l'avis de leurs parents, souffrait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser autant qu'elle le voulait ses pouvoirs. Elle en faisait toute une affaire et Helga croyait qu'elle exagérait.

Jusqu'à ce que sa sœur devienne un Obscurial.

Helga en avait entendu parler : un Obscurial était quelqu'un qui, à force de refouler sa magie, finissait par être consumé par celle-ci. Elle croyait que ce n'était que des fables racontées par les parents pour faire peur à leurs enfants.

Ce n'étaient pas des fables. Elle en eut douloureusement conscience quand lui revint la lourde tâche de mettre fin au supplice de sa sœur et d'abréger ses souffrances en la tuant d'un sortilège.

Jamais Helga n'avait autant détesté la magie.

. . .

Quand ses parents furent exécutés pour sorcellerie, Helga commença à douter. Était-il possible qu'elle se soit trompée ? Les moldus du village avaient condamné à mort ses parents sans la moindre hésitation et si Helga ne se retrouvait pas tuée elle aussi, c'était uniquement par leur sacrifice, qui lui avait permis de ne pas se faire attraper en se cachant.

Elle avait assisté, de loin, à l'exécution de sa mère et de son père. Les cris de douleurs et les pleurs étaient couverts par les exclamations de la foule ravie de ce spectacle.

Pour la première fois, Helga eut l'impression de s'être toujours trompée sur les moldus. Ils n'étaient que méchanceté sans égale et jamais nulle personne pratiquant la magie ne pourrait vivre en paix tandis que les moldus demeureraient en ce monde.

Elle se sentait perdue. Elle haïssait la magie et haïssait les moldus, sa sœur était morte et sa famille disparue à tout jamais.

Il ne lui restait plus rien.

. . .

« Je me prénomme Salazar Serpentard mais ne croyez pas que c'est parce que je vous donne mon nom que cela fait de nous des proches. J'accepte que vous m'accompagniez à la prochaine ville mais une fois là-bas nous nous quitterons. C'est clair ? »

Sa rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard lui redonna espoir. Ce sorcier au sale caractère qui avait lui aussi tout perdu n'avait pas abandonné, contrairement à elle. Il débordait de volonté et d'ambition, prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser ses desseins.

Il voulait permettre aux sorciers de vivre autrement que sous le joug des moldus. Helga sentait que ses objectifs allaient plus loin mais préférait ne pas en savoir plus. Elle voyait bien que Salazar renfermait une haine sans limite envers les moldus et désirait en rester aussi éloigner que possible.

Sa sœur aussi détestait les moldus et cela l'avait conduit à sa perte.

. . .

« Vous aussi vous êtes des sorciers ? Mes excuses, je ne l'avais remarqué. Je vous ai pris pour de simples vagabonds. Cela tombe bien puisque je suis moi-même un sorcier, de la noble lignée des Gryffondor. Godric est mon nom. »

Godric Gryffondor avait changé sa façon de voir une cohabitation avec les moldus.

Les Gryffondor, une noble famille de sorciers, parvenaient depuis des générations à vivre en paix avec les moldus sans que ceux-ci ne soient au courant de leurs capacités magiques. Godric Gryffondor ne détestait pas les moldus, loin de là. Il les appréciait énormément.

Helga ne pensait pas qu'un sorcier tel que Godric Gryffondor puisse exister mais il lui prouva le contraire lorsque Salazar et elle firent sa rencontre. Alors certes, il était assez fougueux et parfois insupportable – enfin, c'était surtout l'avis de Salazar – mais l'optimiste qu'il portait concernant l'entendre entre êtres magiques et moldus suffisait à effacer tous les défauts qu'il pouvait avoir.

. . .

« Il est étrange de croiser deux sorciers et une sorcière qui font route ensemble. Où vous rendez-vous ? Vous m'intriguez alors permettez-moi de vous aider dans votre quête. Quant à qui je suis... Vous pouvez m'appeler Rowena, Rowena Serdaigle. »

L'étrange trio qu'ils formaient attira l'attention d'une certaine Rowena Serdaigle. Contrairement à Salazar ou Godric, elle ne venait pas d'une importante famille et pourtant sa prestance et son intelligence pouvaient porter confusion.

Elle était un mystère pour eux tous et même si Salazar se méfia d'elle au premier abord, il apprit bien vite à l'apprécier, voir plus que ses compagnons de route. Helga ne pouvait que le comprendre : comment ne pas admirer Rowena Serdaigle ?

Ce fut d'ailleurs Rowena qui permit de mettre en place un système pour que les êtres magiques vivent dans un lieu protégé des moldus.

Ils l'appelèrent Poudlard.

. . .

Cela prit des années et auraient pu prendre des décennies s'ils ne maitrisaient pas la magie. Ce fut long et fastidieux mais avec l'aide de quelques autres, comme Hengist de Woodcroft, ils y parvinrent. Ils réussirent à transformer un vieux château délabré en un lieu d'apprentissage pour les sorciers et sorcières de tout le royaume. Poudlard était né.

Rowena disait que le plus important pour que parvenir à vivre sans craindre les moldus c'était d'apprendre à contrôler la magie. Helga, Godric et Salazar étaient bien d'accord avec elle et ce furent eux, par leur expérience, qui se chargèrent de transmettre leur savoir à ceux qui venaient le réclamer.

Ils furent les premiers tuteurs de la magie à Poudlard et bien qu'apprendre la magie restait une notion assez floue, les efforts portèrent leurs fruits.

Rowena créa des noms uniques pour les sortilèges magiques pour faciliter leur apprentissage et leur utilisation.

Godric mit en place le principe des maisons et du Choixpeau, pour qu'un sentiment de fraternité s'installe entre les élèves et que la rivalité avec d'autres leur permette de se surpasser.

Salazar se chargea d'améliorer l'utilisation des potions, un art très mystérieux et hasardeux jusque-là.

Helga, moins portée sur la magie que ses pairs, se chargea de tout faire pour que Poudlard soit un endroit où il fasse bon vivre pour que les élèves puissent apprendre dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Chacun d'eux eut sa place à Poudlard et contribuait à rendre la magie plus accessible à tous ceux qui le désiraient.

. . .

« Le Kwidditch ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette trouvaille, Godric ?

— Quelque chose de passionnant, Salazar ! Vous verrez !

— Il est certain qu'il sera passionnant de vous voir tomber de votre balai. La chute risque d'être dure alors préparez-vous bien.

— Ha, ha ! Vous doutez de mes capacités, Salazar ? Soit ! Je vais vous prouver que vous vous trompez et si j'ai raison, vous devrez essayer le Kwidditch.

— Quoi ? Je ne suis nullement d'accord avec ça !

— Auriez-vous peur pour votre fierté ?

— Ne jouez pas au Gryffondor avec moi, Godric ! »

À la grande surprise d'Helga, Godric et Salazar devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde. Eux aux caractères si différents ne s'entretuaient pas mais utilisaient leur rivalité pour sans cesse s'améliorer.

Par le sourire satisfait de Rowena, celle-ci devait s'attendre à un tel bouleversement dans la relation entre leurs collègues.

. . .

« Helga, pourriez-vous cesser de ramener tous les animaux magiques que vous croisez ? Poudlard n'est pas une ferme, pour rappel.

— Vous êtes sans cœur, Salazar ! Nous avons tellement à apprendre de ces animaux ! Je suis certaine que cela serait très utile aux élèves. Vous rappelez-vous de la dernière fois ? S'ils avaient su comment réagir en présence d'un Hippogriffe, il n'y aurait pas eu de blesser.

— Je suis de votre avis, Helga ! Cela pourrait être intéressant pour les élèves d'en savoir plus sur les animaux fantastiques qui nous entourent. De plus, Salazar, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez un serpent de compagnie ?

— Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, Godric. »

Helga fut très satisfaite d'avoir enfin des responsabilités en enseignant aux élèves tous les mystères qui concernaient les créatures magiques vivants aux alentours de Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression d'enfin être au même niveau que Salazar, Godric et Rowena.

. . .

« Q-Quoi ? Vous et Salazar vous allez vous marier ? C'est merveilleux, Rowena !

— Toutes mes félicitations, Salazar. Votre future épouse est sans conteste la meilleure qui soit. »

Personne ne fut surpris d'apprendre que Salazar et Rowena allaient se marier. Tous avaient remarqué l'alchimie entre eux et si une personne pouvait supporter le caractère exécrable de Salazar, c'était bien Rowena.

La cérémonie se déroula dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Elle fut simple mais remplie d'émotions et pour la première fois, on vit Salazar être sincèrement heureux.

. . .

L'existence des Nés-Moldus bouleversa l'harmonie qui régnait entre ceux qui étaient désormais baptisés Les Fondateurs.

C'étaient des sorciers et des sorcières qui ne possédaient aucune ascendance magique. Ils venaient donc de moldus. Salazar n'y avait pas cru, prétextant qu'ils devaient forcément avoir des ancêtres magiques. Godric et Helga furent de son avis.

Seule Rowena parût intriguée de ce fait et se pencha sérieusement sur la question. Elle étudia cette affaire avec attention pendant un très long moment, là où personne ne désirait perdre son temps avec de telles sottises.

Il n'y avait que Rowena Serdaigle pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Comme il n'y avait que Rowena Serdaigle pour parvenir à une conclusion au lieu de perdre son temps.

Elle mit en place une théorie qui fit polémique : la magie était innée chez ces sorciers et sorcières, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de parent magique pour cela. La magie n'avait pas forcément besoin de se transmettre par le sang. Des moldus pouvaient devenir des sorciers à leur naissance. Elle les appela nés-moldus.

Cette idée était inconcevable. Salazar, qui éprouvait envers Rowena un immense respect, s'opposa fermement à sa théorie. Des êtres vils comme des moldus ne pouvaient pas engendrer des sorciers. La magie était pure et noble et ne pouvait pas être souillée des défauts des moldus.

Godric, lui, soutenu Rowena. Il se réjouissait de l'existence d'enfants de moldus capables d'utiliser la magie. Pour lui, les nés-moldus étaient un signe que les sorciers et les moldus pouvaient vivre ensemble.

Helga était de son avis. Les nés-moldus contredisaient tout ce que ses parents croyaient et c'était une bonne chose. L'enfer que vivaient les êtres magiques avant l'existence des nés-moldus pourrait disparaitre. Les exécutions pour sorcellerie et les Obscurials ne seraient plus qu'un vague souvenir.

À ce moment-là, elle ignorait que cette césure entre eux et Salazar aurait des conséquences bien plus graves.

. . .

« Je vous en prie, Seigneur. Faites qu'ils cessent de se battre. »

Helga pria longuement.

Pour faire bonne figure auprès des moldus, ses parents étaient croyants et lui avaient transmis la foi chrétienne. Ils ne croyaient nullement en Dieu, faisaient juste semblant de l'être. Ils considéraient que Dieu ne pouvait exister, sinon il n'aurait jamais permis de telles injustices en ce monde.

Helga n'avait jamais partagé leur point de vue et même si cela devait être futile, elle priait chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait. Elle ne priait pas pour elle mais pour tous ceux qui souffraient bien plus qu'elle. Ses parents, sa sœur, tous ces sorciers et sorcières risquant la mort à chaque instant et même pour ces moldus dans l'erreur, dont les mains étaient rougies du sang des innocents.

Depuis la création de Poudlard, elle priait moins. Beaucoup moins puisque tout semblait mieux aller. Avec la dispute opposant Salazar à Godric, elle se remit à prier avec insistance. Parce que ses amis semblaient sur le point de détruire leur relation, parce que cela mettait en danger bien des élèves, parce que l'harmonie dont bénéficiait Poudlard jusque-là était en train de s'effondrer.

Tout allait mal et ses tentatives pour changer cela n'aboutissaient pas. Alors elle se réfugia vers sa seule solution : prier pour que tout aille mieux.

Malheureusement ses prières ne furent pas entendues par le ciel.

Elle s'en rendit compte un jour où, lors d'une énième dispute opposant Salazar à Godric, les deux finirent par s'affronter dans un duel de magie.

Personne ne parvint à les arrêter et le duel se conclua sur la défaite de Salazar. Ce dernier, sans un mot, quitta la salle pour rejoindre ses appartements. Godric le regarda faire sans rien dire, le regard dur.

. . .

« Je devais le faire. Salazar allait trop loin. Il fallait lui ouvrir les yeux.

— Ne vous culpabilisez pas à ce sujet, mon ami. Salazar est têtu. Il s'en remettra.

— J'espère que vous dites vrai... »

Helga pouvait entendre le remord dans la voix de Godric alors que Rowena tentait de le réconforter.

Cachée derrière une porte, Helga se contenta de les écouter sans se faire remarquer. Pour une raison étrange, elle sentait que sa présence ne ferait que les gêner.

. . .

« Quoi ? Salazar, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Rowena et Godric seront dévastés !

— Cela m'étonnerait. Je n'ai rien en commun avec des gens qui défendent si ardemment des nés-moldus, même s'il s'agit de ma femme et de mon meilleur ami. C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que vous ne preniez pas leur partie, Helga.

— Pour alimenter cette guerre sans fin ? Non merci.

— Soit. Alors vous serez la mieux placée pour prendre du recul sur toute cette histoire. Helga, prenez-soin de ma chère Rowena et de... ce traitre de Godric. Tout ce que j'ai fait... c'était uniquement dans leur intérêt. J'ai passé ma vie à tenter de protéger les sorciers et les sorcières du danger. Un jour leur affection pour les nés-moldus causera leur perte et je ne serais pas là pour leur venir en aide alors ce rôle vous reviendra.

— Vous... vous allez vraiment partir, Salazar ?

— Oui, ma décision est prise depuis longtemps. Notre duel n'a servi que de déclencheur. Ma place n'est plus ici. »

Helga voulait le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle savait que les mots ne serviraient à rien. Salazar avait déjà fait ses bagages. Il allait partir, laissant derrière lui tous ses proches, dont sa femme et son enfant qui devrait naitre dans quelques mois.

Alors si cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en aller, ce n'était certainement pas Helga qui l'arrêterait.

Salazar quitta Poudlard dans la nuit, sans un adieu.

. . .

Godric ne se remit jamais de l'absence de Salazar. Si son attitude morose ne suffisait pas à le comprendre, il l'admit lui-même un jour à Rowena et Helga.

Il leur annonça aussi qu'il allait partir pour rejoindre sa femme. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, notamment parce qu'il savait que Salazar ne comprendrait pas ça mais Godric avait épousé une moldue, du nom de Suzanne. Il l'avait rencontré un jour en visitant un village non loin du domaine de sa famille et était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle, allant jusqu'à l'épouser en secret. Ils avaient même un enfant en bas âge, appelé Gray.

Alors, avec Poudlard qui s'effondrait lentement suite au départ de Salazar, Godric ne désirait plus rester ici.

Il partit rejoindre sa femme et son fils et plus on n'eut de nouvelle de lui.

. . .

La fille de Rowena fut nommée Helena en l'honneur d'Helga.

Rowena ne parla jamais de Salazar à sa fille, tout comme elle sembla éviter le plus possible son enfant. Helena ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère l'évitait ainsi et Helga ne se sentait pas le courage de le lui dire. Alors, dans un geste purement égoïste, elle prétendit que tout allait bien et tenta d'offrir autant d'amour et de bonheur que possible à cette petite fille à la famille si divisée.

. . .

Rowena était en train de se perdre dans l'obscurité. Helga le voyait bien. La sorcière la plus brillante du monde ne quitta jamais son bureau d'étude. Elle n'enseignait plus aux élèves, comme elle ne s'occupait que très rarement de sa fille. Seule comptait ses recherches sur lesquelles elle travaillait sans cesse.

Helga tenta de la raisonner, sans succès. Son amie refusait son aide et ses conseils.

Il fallait un miracle pour que Rowena retrouve la raison.

Ce miracle se prénomma Gray Gryffondor, quand celui-ci se rendit à Poudlard.

On le reconnut en un instant : c'était le portrait craché de son père. Il venait à Poudlard pour en apprendre plus sur la magie, qu'il portait dans ses veines mais dont son père lui avait toujours interdit l'utilisation. À se demander comment il n'était pas devenu un Obscurial.

Pendant un temps tout se passa bien. Gray Gryffondor intriguait tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Tous voyaient en lui l'ancien fondateur de Poudlard, dont il n'évoquait jamais le nom. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Il ne semblait pourtant pas en mauvais terme avec son père. Par le peu de choses qu'il racontait à son sujet, Godric semblait un modèle pour son fils.

On apprit finalement pourquoi il évoquait si peu son père. Ce furent des mots difficiles à prononcer et la douleur se lisait sur le visage de Gray quand il l'admit à haute voix.

Godric Gryffondor était mort, tué sur le champ de bataille.

C'était le premier Fondateur à quitter ce monde et une horrible réalisation vint à l'esprit d'Helga : serait-il possible que Salazar soit mort sans qu'on le sache ? En tout cas, si elle se posait la même question, Rowena n'en laissa rien paraitre.

. . .

« Je suis Helena. Helena Serdaigle.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Helena. Je suis...

— Gray Gryffondor. Je sais. »

Gray sourit tendrement et il n'en fallut pas plus pour savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Helena. Malheureusement son amour n'était pas réciproque. Helena ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à l'amour, pas quand sa relation avec sa mère allait si mal.

Pourtant Gray ne lâcha pas. Qu'importe combien de fois Helena rejetait son amour, il insista pour qu'elle lui laisse sa chance.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Helena disparaisse de Poudlard. Les rumeurs prétendirent qu'elle était enfuie pour ne plus avoir à supporter les avances de Gray Gryffondor. Helga n'y croyait pas. Une personne semblait silencieuse à propos de toute cette histoire : Rowena.

Helga comprit pourquoi bien plus tard, après que Gray Gryffondor ait quitté lui aussi quitté Poudlard, à la demande d'une Rowena tombée gravement malade.

. . .

« Si elle revient... Dis-lui que je m'excuse. Pour tout. »

Rowena Serdaigle rendit son dernier souffle mais Helena Serdaigle ne revint jamais, tout comme Gray Gryffondor.

Helga ne quitta le chevet de son amie que lorsque celle-ci mourût.

L'enterrement fut sobre et plus jamais on n'évoqua le moindre Fondateur en présence d'Helga Poufsouffle.

. . .

Helga s'en voulait énormément. Dernière fondatrice de Poudlard encore en vie et présente dans cette école, elle se disait que tout aurait pu être différent si elle avait été capable d'agir. Cela avait toujours été son plus grand défaut : elle ne réagissait pas assez vite, laissant la situation la prendre de court.

Même si elle avait pu réagir, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Que pouvait faire quand on assistait à des relations qui se brisaient sous ses yeux ? Des mots n'avaient pas suffis et les actes ne firent qu'aggraver les choses.

La seule solution à toute cette affaire aurait été de la compréhension.

Que Salazar accepte que les nés-moldus puissent être considérés comme des sorciers à part entière, que Godric n'ait pas réagit de manière aussi violente en commençant le duel de magie contre son ancien ami, que Rowena ait plus pris en compte les sentiments de sa fille.

Rowena avait raison quand elle disait que l'apprentissage était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Elle avait juste omis que l'apprentissage ne concernait pas que des formules magiques et des recettes de potions à apprendre.

Qu'avant toute chose, ce qu'il fallait apprendre, c'était à vivre avec les autres. Si les moldus avaient appris à vivre avec les êtres magiques et vice-versa, il n'y aurait sans doute jamais eu besoin d'un endroit tel que Poudlard. Il était peut-être trop tard pour changer la relation entre les moldus et les être magiques, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour apprendre aux sorciers et sorcières à vivre en communion avec les moldus, même si cela ne les empêcherait pas de devoir dissimuler leurs pouvoirs.

Le monde n'était juste pas prêt à accepter l'existence de la magie.

. . .

De grands éclats de rire se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle.

Cela apporta un sourire à Helga alors qu'elle admirait la scène, assise à la table des professeurs. Ils étaient bien nombreux à présent, certains même étaient d'anciens élèves du château ayant décidé de vouer leur vie à transmettre leur savoir. Ils n'étaient pas désagréables ou incompétents, loin de là mais Helga ne ressentait pas la même proximité avec eux qu'avec ses anciens collègues. Elle était cependant ravie qu'ils soient présents. Après tout, à sa mort, ce serait à eux de s'occuper de Poudlard et de ses élèves.

Poudlard qui ne cessait jamais d'accueillir de plus en plus de personnes. Helga se réjouissait en voyant tous ces jeunes – et parfois même des gens qui âgés – réunis autour des quatre tables des maisons de Poudlard. Même si ses espoirs concernant Poudlard n'avaient pas été comblés, cela ne voulait pas dire que Poudlard était un échec, loin de là.

Poudlard était une maison pour tous ces sorciers et ces sorcières. Voilà tout ce qui comptait. Ils réussiraient là où leurs ainés avaient échoué. Ils sauront perpétuer l'harmonie entre les moldus et les êtres magiques dans un monde de tolérance et de paix.

Ils réussiraient là où les Fondateurs avaient échoué.

. . .

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qui arriverait si Poudlard devait se passer de nous ? Dans l'éventualité où nous soyons morts par exemple ?

— Quoi ? Quelle drôle d'idée, Rowena ! Pourquoi pensez-vous à une telle chose affreuse ?

— Je suis d'accord avec Godric. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste profiter de notre présent sans penser à un tel avenir ?

—Bien sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec lui, Helga. Vous êtes aussi sots l'un que l'autre.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas passer un instant sans critiquer quelqu'un, Salazar ?

— Pas tant qu'Helga et vous demeurez des enfants, je le crains.

— Vous dites cela uniquement parce que nous ne sommes pas pessimistes comme vous, reconnaissez-le.

— Il faut admettre qu'il a raison.

— Quoi ? Vous me trahissez, Rowena ?

— Je crains que oui. Godric et Helga ont raison. Il ne sert pas à grand-chose de vouloir deviner le futur.

— Je n'en reviens pas que vous disiez cela, ma chère... Godric, arrêtez de rire ! Helga, vous vous y mettez aussi ? »

* * *

**Encore un OS beaucoup plus long que prévu ! A la base, je devais l'arrêter au moment où Salazar qui Poudlard et il y avait certains scènes avec les Fondateurs qui ne devaient pas apparaitre. Finalement c'est mieux de les avoir mises, ça permet de mieux ressentir la proximité qu'ils partagent tous les quatre, et pourquoi leur « séparation » est si dure. **


End file.
